Hello
by MissBlackRabbit
Summary: 11 meets Rose, short story. PLEASE COMMENT :)
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short drabble about 11 meeting Rose...**

**Wrote it years ago but I realize I'll never finish it.**

**Please comment :)**

* * *

><p>"Ah! August 12th, 2015!" The Doctor said with too much excitement as he bounced off the TARDIS, clutching his suspenders.<p>

"2015? But that's the present!" Amy's voice came echoing from the depths of the ship. "Why would we go to the present?"

The Doctor ignored the question, busy as he was looking at the view before him: the city life that could be seen not too far from the mountain they had landed on. There were lots of trees around, but down there was a fully fledged city and reaching it would probably take... two minutes by his estimate.

Rory peaked his disheveled hair outside, and curiously looked around.

"Amelia Ponnnd?!" the Doctor yelled over his shoulder then added to himself "What's taking so long?"

"Wow... You should really look behind you before yelling like that." Rorry said slightly phased. "She's coming... I think."

The Doctor swirled his body around to look at him but his feet stayed resolutely ahead "Oh... good." And with that he started making his way down the mountain as he added "Let's get going then!"

"Where are we?" Rorry asked, arched over the TARDIS' entrance.

"No idea but I suggest..." was the only answer he would get before the voice got muffled through the trees.

"Great" he mumbled to himself. He turned back inside "Amy, what are you doing?"

Amy appeared on the railing of the second floor. She wore a tight yellow miniskirt, a kaki green plaid shirt opened on a white tank top and a long white scarf was wrapped around her neck. Rory blushed a little at the exposed skin.

"I can't find my shoes" she said bending over the railing nonchalantly. Rorry looked at her feet currently wrapped in dark green rain boots and felt his blush darken; they emphasized her slender bare legs. He turned around to keep his composure and missed Amy's eyes narrowing.

"Well The Doctor already left, you better hurry", he said awkwardly as he stepped outside.

After a few seconds Amy was by his side, closing the TARDIS' door shut.

"Ok, let's go." She said marching passed him.

"But you're still wearing those" Rorry pointed out.

"Yep, I changed my mind" was all she said.

"We better stop for coffee." Rorry mumbled as he followed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor finally reached the bottom of the hill with long strides; took a bit longer than he thought. In front of him was a vast plain of sort which still seemed part of the mountain. It opened on 2 very busy streets across which he saw a small bakery. He headed for it resolutely without looking back to see if his companions were following.

The door was open, and he stepped in without thinking twice. He looked around, the place was small, it smelled like pastries and bread, an old Elvis tune played on a radio that must have been as old as the singer. It was so small, there were only 4 people inside yet the place seemed full.

Two boys were talking to each other right next to him, so close... obviously a date. An older man reading a paper in the corner and a girl, sitting by the counter.

He headed for the register next to the girl, and bent over it asking the woman crouched behind "Excuse me, what city is this?" She didn't reply and kept rummaging through the supplies.

"I don't think she heard you mate."

"No... I don't think so." the Doctor said to himself and frowned before turning his attention to the girl next to him. He froze. For the whole 5 seconds that followed, he was unable to speak or move. Beautiful; as always. Her broad smile lighting her face, her blond curls falling around her face, and her large, pretty eyes looking at him with a soft smile hovering on her lips. "Hello" he said.

"Hello..." She squinted her eyes and smiled broadly. The Doctor couldn't help but smile back, lost in thoughts. The girl carried on looking up as she searched for her thoughts. "So... this Montreal; you're in Canada." she paused "I thought you should know." she winked.

"Yes... Ah yes!" The Doctor clapped his hands together, and looked around as he rubbed them together but came back to her. "Thank you, I do so get confused sometimes... I must be getting old."

"Time is a cruel mistress..." she arched her eyebrows looking down at her coffee.

He didn't smile, he couldn't smile. She reminded him of what he'd lost: her. What he'd left behind all those years ago: that connection. She reminded him of what he could lose again. Rose receded on her seat and turned back to him, looking straight into his eyes, unsmiling.

"A cruel mistress indeed." he said almost as a whisper as he leaned in closer, resting his forearm on the counter next to her. "Time I mean. But I assure you, I do not forget a name, not ever." She frowned at the proximity. "Especially not yours..." he paused, looking at her left eye, then the right. "Rose Tyler."

Her eyes went wide. A smile started tugging at her cheeks than quickly made its way to her eyes. "Hello" was all she could manage before flashing one of the brightest smile she didn't even know she still had in her, eyes wet.

"Hello" he repeated in a soft voice smiling back.

They just looked at each other for a bit, she was taking in all of his new features while he simply took it all in. All of her. The way her eyes were running over his new appearance, the way she stood, smiled and... smelled.

"So" he broke off their reverie spinning on his heels and setting his elbows on the counter behind him. He turned towards the front of the store, "why don't you tell me how you got here? Seeing as that is impossible... I should know, I tried."

Putting her hands on her legs, gathering the information in her head, she was about to talk but revised herself. Cocking her head to the side she seemed to think better of it. She looked back at him about to start another sentence, but left that one hanging as well and eventually just laughed.

"Well you see... it's a long story." she finally concluded. But the way she smiled, the way her smile reached her eyes... made him smirk. How he'd miss it. She seemed changed a bit, wiser and more composed. A little like the change from the time she met him to the day he left her behind...

"I'm sure it is" he simply replied. "One I am eager to hear..." he added. He wanted to reach out to touch her, but wasn't sure how to...


	3. Chapter 3

"Doctor!" Amy yelled as she stepped inside looking around with disgust. "Are you buying pastries _here_?"

He quickly straightened himself off the counter. "Why of course! You may not know this about me Miss Rorry Williams, but I do have a sweet tooth."

"Don't call me that." Amy said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Call you what?" asked Rorry coming up behind her.

"Hello" Amy said tentatively to the blond girl staring at her, ignoring Rorry's question. "I'm Amy, who are you?"

"Ah this..." The Doctor said turning to Rose in a grand gesture which had his arms flying towards the girl "is Rose Tyler!" He shifted in his feet, arms perched in a presenting motion.

Her big brown irises locked straight into his and froze him into place. Rose didn't need to speak, he knew right away she disapproved of the grand introduction. She smiled, turning to Amy to shake her hand with sincerity. "Hi, you must be The Doctor's traveling companions then? It's a real pleasure to meet you."

"And who's Rose Tyler?" Rorry asked flatly.

"Well..." The Doctor seemed to ponder as he gathered his composure by adjusting his bowtie, his eyes never leaving Rose. And in a serious tone decided to go with "That would be a rather long story."

Amy observed suspiciously scanning the girl in front of her.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting love..." They all looked at the man who had spoken, all of them but Rose; she looked at the man with the bowtie.

Amy and Rorry didn't see the ghost that passed over The Doctor's face but Rose did. "Why hello." The man addressed the group. "You made friends I see."

Amy cocked an eyebrow, eying the man up and down, from hair to shoes. She gave a pout, obviously satisfied at the sight before her. "Nice hair." she said.

"Thanks" the man replied absently passing a hand in them. "So... who are you lot?" he asked taking a sip of the coffee on the counter.

"I'm Amy, this is Rorry and this, is The Doctor."

The two man's eyes locked as the newly arrived slowly put down his coffee.

"Nice bowtie." One said.

"Thank you, nice..." The Doctor looked at Rose, back to the other Doctor. "Well..."

"Yes. Thank you."

"Yes... yes..."

Rose stood up between the two. And neither of them said anymore as they stared at each other for a long moment, no one was smiling. The only sounds coming from the scene around them were the man by the window who turned a page of his paper loudly fighting with it, and the faint, very faint sound of the radio in the background.

Amy looked at the two man, arms still crossed, eyes narrowing.

"Doctor?" she asked suspiciously.

The other man answered "I'm The Doctor." and flashed his broadest smile sticking his hands in his pockets.

There was a pause as all of them took in their parts.

"But that's impossible" Amy said matter of fact.

"Ok! Time to go! " her Doctor said clapping his hands together. "Come along PondS!" Pushing passed Rory and her, he bolted towards the door.

Amy stared at the couple in front of her but finally turned to run after The Doctor leaving Rorry behind.

"So..." he started tentatively. "You're The Doctor...?" he asked confused.

"In the flesh." the man said amused.

"Forgive me for asking but... how can there be two of you?"

"Ah! That's an excellent question Rorry, but you're asking the wrong Doctor."

Rorry gave a small snort "Well HE'll never answer me."

"You're probably right." Rose said. "But it's not because it's you." She gave him an awkward smile.

Rorry turned to the lady behind the counter. "Excuse me, I'll have 3 bagels to go please" he said. "I heard Montreal bagels were incredible" he said to no one in particular.

She wrapped the goods in a brown paper bag.

"Oh they are!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"That'll be 3,50$."

Seeing Rorry's embarrassed face was enough for The Doctor to say "Well, go on then! My treat. Go catch up with your friends."

Rorry turned to thank him and noticed the blond girl still looking at him. "Thank you." he said awkwardly shifting.

"It's not you." She repeated. "It's probably a story he doesn't want to think about anymore."

"That's an understatement." the other Doctor agreed.

"But when he does, can you tell him we need him? Can you please tell him we need him then? Only then."

The way she earnestly looked into Rorry's eyes made him blush. He nodded but just before he turned to head the way Amy and The Doctor did, he noticed the way the other Doctor looked at Rose; he knew that look all too well. Love.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy and the Doctor were far ahead.

"Doctor, will you tell me who that was? Because it can't be The Doctor that I know. There cannot be two of you..." She said as she finally caught up to him "Can it?" she added doubtfully.

"Ah Montreal, 2015. Beautiful city. Did you know that back in the 60s, this entire province went through a crisis? People rebelled against the power of the catholic church and demanded its separation from the state. And thus settled the grounds of their profound differentiation from the rest of Canada. It is now one of the most sought after destination for immigrants worldwide, isn't that interesting?"

"Doctor!"

"Sorry" The Doctor said turning back to her "what was your question?"

"How can there be two of you?" Amy asked again a bit exasperated.

"Oh right... I don't know." The Doctor answered rubbing his hands together thinking. "Yet." He clarified. "Any thoughts?" The Doctor looked at her left eye, then the right, and the left again.

Amy looked at him confused "How would I know?"

"Yes of course, of course. How would you know." He replied in a whisper.

"Did I miss it?" Rorry asked catching up.

"Missed what?"

"The explanation."

"He doesn't know," Amy replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Bagel?" he offered her.

"Not hungry." She lied. "Doctor, how about going back to the TARDIS to figure it out?"

"That rusty old ship can't help with this!" the man claimed indignantly and spun on himself. "No, what I need, is..." he looked around, eyes narrowing "...distraction." They were standing at the busy street corner at the feet of the mountain they landed on. It was a busy intersection with 3 lanes wide on each sides.

"Distraction?" Amy questioned a bit worried. "Doctor, you're making me worry. Who is _Rose Tyler_?" The Doctor suddenly stopped still, making her almost bump into him.

"Rose... is a name I never speak." He paused for few seconds, which for him was an eternity, and turned to her. "Nor should you Amelia." He suddenly spun on his heals again "In fact! Let's forget about this little episode all together shall we?"


End file.
